Benson Dunwoody
Benson is a high-tempered gumball machine and an antagonist of the animated series Regular Show. When calm, he sounds almost monotone, but when mad, he turns red and screams in an ear-bleading way. He cannot stand Mordecai and Rigby's irresponsible behavior, and threatens to fire them. He is also the only serious worker of the park, although he still seems to have a sense of humor. Despite his dislike of Mordecai and Rigby, he still considerably likes them, as he has invited them to special celebrations, and most notably in the episode Stick Hockey, he risked himself to help the two. He also admitted the two were cool in Cool Bikes ''helped saved them from the cool police, and in ''Eggscellent, ''after Benson helps Mordecai train for the omelte challenge, Mordecai tells Benson that even though he acts like a jerk, he's a true friend. In ''Think Positive, ''while he's yelling at Mordecai and Rigby after pops finally allows him to, he mentions he's trying to teach them responsibility. From that point, he also promised to yell less of the time. He has also admitted he does not hate Mordecai and Rigby, just some of the things they do. Mordecai & Rigby's mishaps that relate to him * '''Just Set Up the Chairs '- Got mad and blamed the boys for making a mess at the birthday party. *'Caffeinated Coffee Tickets '-They knock him over with few of his gumballs while they escape Giant Coffee Bean. *'Grill Cheese Deluxe - '''Rigby didn't give him his Grill Cheese Deluxe, then made him more angry by lying to him. *'The Unicorns Have Got to Go '- One of the Unicorns tied him up in the closet. *'Prank Callers '- After Mordecai and Rigby prank-called him, he destroyed their phone. *'Don '- When Rigby refuses to respect his bother Don in order to stop an audit, Benson immediately threatens Rigby to be nice to Don or he's fired. *'Ello Gov'nor - Benson noticed the mess from Mordecai & Rigby's movie night. *'''Apperiation Day-The Duo wrote lies in the Park Records to make Benson like them. *'Peeps' - He is so obsessed with making Mordecai and Rigby do work all day that he installed surviellance cameras called Peeps to spy on them, even when they go to the bathroom. In this episode, he makes an evil laugh. This was one episode which particularly viewed him as a villain (until the arrival of the more sinister villain Peeps). *'Stick Hockey' - Promises not to give away a stick hockey table if Mordecai and Rigby do their work. Despite that the two finished working, Benson gives away the table, leading them to grow upset with them. However, he later discovers that they are in danger for trying to win it back against thugs. Benson risks his own safety to fix his mistake and retrieve the stick hocky table, making this one of few instances where Benson does something nice for Mordecai and Rigby. *'Weekend at Benson's' - Mordecai and Rigby accidentally knock Benson unconcious by making him fall off a ladder. They take him to a party where he was supposed to meet his date Audrey. They go up against her ex-boyfriend Chuck in a spicy food contest. Benson wakes up and makes Mordecai and Rigby participate in the contest. Afterward, when they wake up in the park, Benson nearly fires Mordecai and Rigby, but changes his mind when he discovers Audrey's phone number written on his chest. *'Think Positive' - Pops threatens to fire Benson if he yells at Mordecai and Rigby. Benson tries to hold his anger, eventually destroying most of the park and nearly exploding. Pops then allows Benson to let out his anger, causing Benson to yell so loud at Mordecai and Rigby that he accidentally deafens their hearing. *'Busted Cart' - Mordecai and Rigby accidentally destroy a cart, resulting in Benson being forced to get another one before the warranty expires. Their foolishness later upsets Benson to the point of him crying over the fact that he is about to lose his job. *'Best Burgers in the World - '''After Mordecai and Rigby failed to finish their work for an entire week, Benson forces them to finish all of their work before they can go to a food truck to get the "best burgers in the world". NOTE: This is by far Benson's cruelest role in the show by the fact he wouldn't let them even go near the truck until they finished the work, he even ate their burgers when they finally managed to buy them. Quotes "''NOW CLEAN UP THIS MESS OR YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!!" -(The Power) ---- "YOU IDIOTS! That's the last time I entrust you with something important, LIKE THE CHAIRS!!" -(Just Set Up the Chairs) ---- "Ring! Ring! Hello, what's that? Mordecai and Rigby are banned from using the house phone? Okay. ''(smashes phone) GOOD LUCK MAKING YOUR PRANK CALLS NOW!!" -(Prank Callers) ---- "''I can't believe you idiots let those unicorns in here. You two morons have better get this mess cleaned up or you'll wish it was YOU DRIVING THAT CAR!!!" (The Unicorns Have Got To Go) ---- "No you won't! You be nice to your brother or YOU'RE FIRED!" -(Don) ---- "No he didn't buy it! Now get off your lazy butts, and GO GET ME ANOTHER GRILLED CHEESE DELUXE!!!" -(Grilled Cheese Deluxe) ---- "YOU LAZY NO GOOD SLACKERS DRIVE ME NUTS! CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME ONCE IN YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES?! BECAUSE IF YOU DID, YOU'LL SEE I'M TRYING TO TEACH YOU SOME SIMPLE RESPONSIBILITY, SOME PRIDE IN DOING A JOB WELL DONE! BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW A JOB WELL DONE IF YOU BEGGED SOMEONE TO DO IT FOR YOU! AND EVEN THEN YOU'D SCREW IT ALL UP ON THE ACCOUNT THAT YOU COULDN'T FOLLOW THE SIMPLEST OF INSTRUCTIONS, WORRYING MORE ABOUT LOOKING COOL THAN DOING YOUR JOB!!" -(Think Positive) ---- "Excuses, excuses! How am I supposed to trust you, when all you give me are excuses?! When are you two gonna learn, that your actions have consequences?! Consequences that affect other people! (voice breaking) Like me! Don't you two understand? I'm about to lose my job! You may not care about keeping your jobs, but I care about keeping mine! Cause if I lose my job, I got nothing! Do you hear me? I have nothing!" -(Busted Cart) Gallery Benson.jpg BensonAngry.jpg|Benson losing his temper. Trivia * Him, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost are the show's primary antagonists. * Like Squidward, Benson is high-tempered, bossy, and hates the main protagonists. He even slightly resembles him since he has a big nose, is long and lanky, and has a rounded head. * Like Lenny (from Fanboy and Chum Chum), Benson is a manager and stressed-out. He also hates the main protagonists, and plans to get them out of his life. * Although he didn't appear in the episode "Rigby's Body", it looked like he made Mordecai & Rigby work at the Snack Shack to pay off what they ate (because only Pops can have free snacks during his times there). * In Stick Hockey, it was shown that he was once a coach, until his student was killed during a tournament. He then implies that this supposedly lead him to his current job. * Despite being voiced by Sam Marin, he almost sounds like a younger version of Doug Lawerence, the voice of Plankton and Edward Platypus. * He has a crush on his neighbor, Audrey, who made her debut in the Season Three episode, Weekend at Benson's. ''He likely now has an enemy in Chuck, Audrey's ex-boyfriend. * In ''Think Positive, it was revealed that Benson's family told him that he wouldn't get what he wanted in life unless he yelled for it, explaining his personality. *In Busted Cart, Benson said that he does not hate Mordecai and Rigby, he just wishes they would get along and listen to him. This shows that Benson is not 100% evil all the time. Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Regular Show Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Business Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Amoral Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:In love villains Category:Living Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Bullies Category:Necessary Evil Category:Important Category:Control Freaks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Ax Crazy Category:Jerks Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Psychopath